


Lovely

by workerbri210



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blondes, Dominant Obi-Wan, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Heartache, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lightsaber Battles, Love at First Sight, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan, Padawans, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Torture, True Love, distant, drop dead gorgeous girl, firt love, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workerbri210/pseuds/workerbri210
Summary: Obi wan is only a young boy when falls inlove with Alanni the second he sees her .After being separated for ten years they are reunited on a mission . When they are reunited Alanni realizes she does have feelings for Obi wan,but there love is forbidden and what happens when some one finds is unexplainable.





	Lovely

"Where are we going?" Obi wan asked curiously . "To help an old friend and jedi."


End file.
